Anything You Want
by taitofan
Summary: Shuu wants to buy Harley a Christmas present, but the older coordinator is being difficult...


Anything You Want

by Taitofan

Rated PG-13 for yaoi, light het, and implied lime

Disclaimer: I don't own Pocket Monsters, just some merchandise. Trust me; Harley would be a main character if I _did_ own it…

Authors Note: Holy crackers, I actually managed to write a holiday fic in time for the holidays… Amazing. Anyways, I'm writing my OTP again to celebrate the holidays and the end of the semester. Tensionshipping love for all! As for a time-line, this takes place a few days before Christmas. Any OOCness should be explained as you read… Other than that, enjoy the yaoi goodness and have a happy holiday!

Japanese lesson- Harley calls Haruka "Kamo-chan," which roughly translates to "Miss Kinda." -Kun is used for male friends, among other things, and is what Harley uses for Shuu.

Flames do nothing but make me laugh, although I'll listen to any CC you have. Please read, review, and enjoy! Finished 12-13-05

* * *

Shuu was at a loss. Never in his life had he ever had so much trouble buying a Christmas gift for someone. If it was someone he knew, he knew what they liked and that was that. If he didn't know them, it didn't really matter how impersonal the gift was, so there were no problems there either. But this time… This time he had to find a present for someone he didn't know all that well, but who wasn't a prefect stranger either… 

He'd never imagined that shopping for Harley would be so difficult.

If anyone were to ask him _why_ exactly he was buying a present for the older male, Shuu was completely ready to tell them that it was all because of Haruka. Harley was the one person who the girl would never _dream_ of getting a gift for. So in order to show her up yet again, he had to demonstrate how charitable and forgiving he could be. …At least, that was the story he'd concocted. No one, especially not Harley, ever had to know it was a big, fat lie.

He'd wanted to keep this all a secret until Christmas, really he had. The original plan had been to get a present, leave it at the last contest before Christmas, and get the hell out of there before Harley could find it. If questioned later, he could give the same excuse he'd come up with about Haruka. As a fellow rival of the girl, the older coordinator would have no troubles believing it.

However, it was already the day of that last contest before Christmas, and Shuu had failed to find a suitable present. At this rate, he'd have to track Harley down on Christmas day and give him an IOU… He really didn't like the idea of that though. Thus, there was only one option left…

He'd have to break down and _ask_.

Sure, it ruined the whole "drop the present and leave before being questioned" angle, but it was all he could do at this point. If he hadn't been able to come up with an idea yet, it was unlikely that he ever would. He wasn't stupid; and although he was rather egotistical, he knew when he was beaten…

So Shuu was extremely lucky to find that Harley was indeed in attendance at the contest. It hadn't even crossed his mind until that morning that there was a good chance the other male wouldn't show up… But the fates were finally smiling down on him, and Harley had strutted in hours later to register his "pretty buddies" for the contest.

And now, a mere half an hour before the appeals were scheduled to start, Shuu found himself in the back waiting room with Harley and a few others. He took a nineteenth deep breath of the last five minutes, trying to work up the nerve to go over and just get the entire ordeal over with. Honestly, he was _Shuu_! Shuu wasn't afraid of anything, especially not any silly little question!

With a burst of confidence inspired by the reminder that he was as arrogant as hell, Shuu strolled over to the violet-haired man and smirked. Harley, not saying anything, just raised an eyebrow in a silent question that clearly asked, '_What the hell do **you** want?_'

"What do you want for Christmas?" Harley's eyebrow went up further.

"…What?" Shuu looked annoyed for having to repeat himself, though he mentally wished he could just sink into the ground and disappear.

"I said, what do you want for Christmas? Is your hearing _that_ bad?" Instead of scowling at the insult, as Shuu was sure he would, Harley merely shrugged indifferently.

"Nothing." The green-haired boy's eyes widened. _Nothing_?

"Come on, you must want _something_." Another shrug.

"Nope." Shuu did his own scowling, not believing what he was hearing. This just wasn't possible! Harley had to be messing with his mind… He was quite good at that after all.

"Harley! Tell me what you want for Christmas _now_!" Shuu finally got some emotion, but not what he'd been expecting… Harley actually looked _amused_ at his little tantrum.

"Why do you want to get me something anyways? Don't you hate me like your little girlfriend?" Shuu blushed, though whether it was at being called on his motives, being called Haruka's boyfriend, or a mixture of the two was up for speculation.

"I… Just wanted to, alright?" He could have kicked himself for being so idiotic. That was totally _not_ what he'd planned… With the hope that it would distract from his previous dodgy answer, he added, "Look, just tell me what you want and I'll leave you alone." Harley tapped a finger to his chin, looking like he was thinking about the question. After half a minute, Shuu was _sure_ he'd finally have his answer.

"Well, that's very sweet of you Shuu-kun, but I really don't want anything that you can buy me." Shuu's face was instantly red again, surely a combination from being called sweet and anger for receiving yet again an answer that he deemed unacceptable. In a moment of desperation mixed with the desire to hide in a dark corner, he pleaded rather uncharacteristically—

"You must want _something_! Everyone wants _something_. And I'll give you _anything_ you want! Just tell me what it is!" He paused afterwards, feeling foolish yet again for acting so… Well, so much like a schoolgirl with a crush.

Which he most certainly was not.

Harley made no comments about the boy's strange behavior. He simply smirked knowingly, as if those words were what he'd been waiting for all along. And most likely, he had.

"_Anything_, you say?" Shuu nodded, wanting to get out of there as quickly as possible.

"In that case," the older man said, taking a step closer, "there _is_ something I want…"

"Yeah?" Shuu, questioned, taking a step back. "What is it?" Harley took another step closer.

"Well, I wasn't lying when I said there's nothing I want that you can buy…" Shuu took another step back.

"So… What, I have to make it?" A step closer.

"No, nothing like that…" A step back.

"Then what?" Closer...

"Oh, nothing I think you won't enjoy as much as I will…" Back…

…Into a wall.

Shuu was pressed against the wall, with Harley standing _extremely_ close to him. He was leaning down so their faces met, letting Shuu feel the warm minty breath of the older male. It was… Intoxicating. Like something out of one of his dreams…

But he didn't have a crush on Harley, oh no.

"Will you just tell me what you want already?" Harley chuckled at the boy's continued display of faux annoyance, bringing his face even closer.

"How about I just _show_ you?"

So when Harley closed the gap between them, Shuu kissed back eagerly. If this was really what Harley wanted for Christmas, then he was going to make sure it was the best present he got that year…

* * *

"And then we stripped each other naked and made passionate love right there—" 

"Harley! We did not! Stop telling them lies!" Harley pouted and continued in a lower voice.

"He's just shy…"

"I heard that!" Shuu walked into to kitchen, where Harley was baking Christmas cookies and telling the story of how they'd gotten together a year ago to his pokémon. Of course, the story was extremely flawed, but they didn't seem to care.

"Noku…"

"Tatata!"

"Ariiiiii!"

"See Shuu-kun? They like my story!" Shuu crossed his arms over his chest and glared. Of course, the fact that Harley was still greatly taller than him dulled down any sense of intimidation, but that was beside the point.

"Of course they like it. It sounds like a cheesy, smutty romance novel. Anyone would like it, but that doesn't mean it's true. And how would you know what I was thinking anyways?" Harley shrugged and turned back to the cookies he'd been frosting.

"I was guessing… But since you were blushing so much, I can assume you were knee-deep in denial…" Shuu's cheeks flushed ever so slightly, but he refused to comment. Thus, Harley was lead to believe that he was right. Not that he was ever wrong mind you.

"Whatever… Look, Robert and Haruka will be here in two hours, so if you feel the need to tell them your little fairy-tale, at least give them the real ending, okay?" Harley laughed, adding a few green sprinkles to the tree-shaped cookie.

"What, tell them how after the kiss we competed in the contest, did horrible because we couldn't concentrate, and then spent the night in a pokémon center where we finally admitted we liked each other? That's not very exciting dear…" Shuu shrugged as he walked closer and leaned against the counter, reaching for a cookie.

"Sometimes reality isn't very exciting, but it's still the truth—Ow!" Harley had whacked his hand with his spatula. He gave his boyfriend a reprimanding look and went back to his confectioneries.

"Don't eat them yet; wait until Robert and Kamo-chan are here… Though why the two of you wanted _her_ here is beyond me…" The younger male rubbed his sore hand, ignoring the snickering pokémon watching them.

"She's my friend, and Robert's dating her; you know that very well." Harley nodded. Of course he knew that. He just didn't know why his best friend's taste in girls was so horrid… And if she said anything about his cookies being "kinda yummy" again, Robert's girlfriend or not, three days before Christmas or not, he was kicking her ass all the way back to Touka City…

"Yeah, yeah, whatever you say… Hey Shuu-kun?" he asked as he placed the cookie on a platter full of other delicious looking sweets.

"Yes?"

"My cookies are all done now, and we still have plenty of time before they get here… Wanna act out that 'fairy-tale'?" Shuu's blush returned, but he smiled coyly and pushed away from the counter.

"Well, that sounds like a good idea to pass the time… But we're locking the door so they can't sneak in and watch this time!" The three voyeuristic pokémon looked disappointed, but Harley nodded cheerfully and grabbed his hand. The two coordinators headed off to their bedroom, leaving the three pokémon all alone…

With quick glances to each other, they attacked the cookies. What a sweet Christmas indeed.


End file.
